The objective of this proposal is to develop and clinically test at the UPMC Rehabilitation Hospital, the Jogger system, a Biomedical/Telemedicine system intended to assist brain injured persons cope with short-term memory loss resulting from Traumatic Brain Injury, Stroke, Multiple Sclerosis, and other diseases. The Jogger, is a very small, wearable device that prompts the user of an impending task through one or more cue modalities, and then presents the task at the designated time as a written, spoken, or combination text/voice message. It records the patient?s response to each task prompt and automatically transmits the users response via the Internet to the user?s therapist or caregiver for performance analysis, task adjustment, and therapy modification. The Jogger System uses our proprietary software, a PDA, and the Internet to allow medical professionals and family caregivers to provide better care for, and increase the independence and quality of life of, the over 14 million afflicted individuals. It reduces, or in some cases eliminates, their need for costly on going caregiver services and direct personal intervention by family members. It allows rehabilitation professionals to establish routines, set goals, and track goal attainment and patient performance over time.